The increase in semiconductor design integration by feature size reduction has resulted in increased levels of interconnect and increased utilization of dielectric low-k thin films. The dielectric film is used as insulation around metal lines of a device and contributes to the RC time constant that controls the device speed. As the semiconductor industry has strived to reduce resistance (R) by the use of copper metallization, the push to the use of low-k dielectrics is to reduce capacitance (C). Reducing capacitance by lowering the dielectric constant k to the inter and intra level dielectric (ILD) film can improve device performance by reducing the RC time delay, decreasing the cross talk between adjacent metal lines and lowering the power dissipation.
Traditionally, the material of choice for the ILD is silicon dioxide (SiO2) which can be prepared using silane, disilane or siloxane precursors in an oxidizing environment. The most popular deposition techniques for depositing ILD are chemical vapor deposition (CVD), low temperature plasma-enhanced CVD (PECVD), or high density plasma CVD (HDPCVD). However, the dielectric constant of the deposited SiO2 is relatively high at 4.0.
As the semiconductor industry moves to smaller width metal lines, low-k materials must have smaller dielectric constants. Industry publications have indicated that low-k materials with k values from 2.7 to 3.5 would be needed for 150 and 130 nm technology modes. When the industry moves to 100 nm technology and dimensions below that in the future, extra low-k (ELK) materials having a k value from 2.2 to 2.6 and ultra low-k (ULK) materials with a k value less than 2.2 will be necessary.
The semiconductor industry has developed several low-k materials to replace silicon dioxide that are inorganic, organic or hybrid materials. These materials can be deposited by either chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or spin-on deposition (SOD) methods. The CVD technique utilizes existing vacuum tools for depositing SiO2 that include lower temperature plasma enhanced CVD (PECVD) and high density plasma CVD (HDP-CVD). The SOD method uses spin coaters that have shown better extendibility to ELK or ULK by introducing pores in nanometer sizes. Newer materials such as fluorosilicate glass (FSG), carbon or carbon fluorine based films and carbon-doped SiO2 utilize CVD techniques. Materials such as polyimide, hydrogen silsesquioxane (HSQ) and polyarylene ethers can be deposited using SOD techniques.
As such, a number of technologies to provide lower dielectric constant CVD materials have been demonstrated in the 3.5 to 2.6 range. However, there are far fewer alternatives for k values at or below 2.6 for CVD materials in ELK/ULK applications. The present invention provides for new materials for use as extra low dielectric CVD precursors in extra low-k CVD materials for the semiconductor industry.
Given the desires of the semiconductor industry for lower k value materials, new low-k CVD materials are being sought. The present invention provides a novel class of compounds useful for forming a film on a semiconductor or integrated circuit by acting as a precursor for the film formed when the compound is applied.